Lüge
Eine Lüge ist eine erfundene Geschichte, um die Wahrheit zu verheimlichen. Eine unter Eid geleistete Lüge ist ein Meineid. Vulkanier gelten der Ehrlichkeit als so verpflichtet, dass man allgemein glaubt, sie könnten nicht lügen. Oftmals wird dies auch von Vulkaniern selbst behauptet. ( ) Es gibt jedoch durchaus Situationen und Beispiele, in denen Vulkanier lügen, weil die Logik es von ihnen zum Erreichen ihrer Ziele verlangt. ( ; ; ) Auch die Klingonen zweifeln nicht daran, dass Vulkanier lügen können. ( ) 2267 reisen James T. Kirk und Spock mit Hilfe des Hüters der Ewigkeit in die Vergangenheit. Dort stehlen die beiden Kleidung und fliehen vor einem Polizisten. Die beiden verstecken sich in einem Keller und treffen dort auf Edith Keeler. Als sie fragt, warum sich die beiden in ihrem Keller verstecken, erklärt Kirk, dass es draußen kalt ist. Doch Keeler meint, es ist schlecht, sich mit einer Lüge vorzustellen, da es draußen nicht kalt ist. Darauf ist Kirk gezwungen, die Wahrheit zu sagen: dass beide vor einem Polizisten geflohen sind. ( ) 2364 ist Data erstaunt, dass sein Bruder Lore in der Lage zu Lügen ist und Captain Jean-Luc Picard angelogen hat. ( ) 2371 bezichtigt Telek R'Mor Captain Kathryn Janeway der Lüge, als diese behauptet, dass sie sich mit der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] im Delta-Quadranten befindet. Daraufhin beendet er die Kommunikation, meldet sich aber wieder, als seine Untersuchungen die Behauptung Janeways bestätigen. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr meint Hatil Garan zu seiner Frau Araya, dass er Angst vor dem Wechsel in die Nächste Emanation hat, was Araya auf die Ankunft von Harry Kim zurückführt, der Lügen über die nächste Emanation verbreitet habe. ( ) Weyoun bezeichnet sich als Experte für Lügen – nach eigener Aussage sowohl für das Lügen selbst als auch das Erkennen von Lügen. ( ) 2372 verhört der Mokra Augris Tuvok und B'Elanna Torres. Als Tuvok leugnet, dass sie die alsaurianische Widerstandsbewegung mit Waffen beliefern wollten, beschuldigt ihn Augris zu lügen. ( ) 2373 behauptet der Doktor gegenüber Seska, dass sein Programm nicht zur Lüge fähig sei. ( ) 2373 meint Zio zu Harry Kim, dass er ihn töten wird, wenn er ihn belügt. ( ) Als Garak und Worf 2373 auf dem Weg in den Gamma-Quadranten sind, um den Ursprung der Nachricht von Enabran Tain zu finden, meint der Cardassianer, dass er gerne der Sternenflotte beitreten will und Worf ihn doch dafür vorschlagen soll. Doch Worf lehnt dies ab, da Garak in seinen Augen ein Mörder, notorischer Lügner, Spion und Saboteur ist. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Garak auch gar kein Interesse hat, sondern nur seine Fähigkeiten im Lügen trainieren will. ( ) 2374 fragt der Doktor B’Elanna Torres, wieso Dejaren sie belügen sollte. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr meint ein Fremder zu Chakotay, dass er denkt, dass er lügt, als dieser droht die Höhle der Traumspezies mit einem Photonentorpedo zu beschießen. ( ) Später wehrt sich Kovin energisch gegen die Vorwürfe, er würde lügen und hätte Seven of Nine Nanosonden entnommen. ( ) Leosa beginnt die Beziehung mit Lieutenant Reginald Barclay mit der Lüge, dass sie ihn liebe. Auf diesem Weg will sie an Informationen über Seven of Nine kommen. Diese Informationen gibt sie an die Ferengi weiter und wird im Gegenzug am Profit beteiligt. ( ) 2377 bezeichnet Donik Kathryn Janeway als Lügnerin und wirft einen Gegenstand durch den Doktor, als Janway behauptet, sie seien keine Hologramme. Daraufhin meint Janeway, dass nur der Doktor ein Hologramm, aber der Rest der Crew real sei. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr meint Seven of Nine zu Iko, dass sie ihn angelogen hat, dass sie nicht wisse, ob die Installation des Occipitalimplantats schmerzhaft war. ( ) Externe Links * en:Lie Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur